


Хладнокровный

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Russia, Angels, Close Enemies, Demons, Gen, Historical Assumption, Historical Epochs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Принятие страной новой религии — важное событие, которое не остаётся без внимания обеих сторон. Для Кроули это первое задание в таком холодном месте, совершенно не подходящем для его истинного обличья.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Хладнокровный

**Author's Note:**

> Автор брал какие-то моменты из биографии для построения задуманного диалога, а не с претензией на историческую достоверность. В конце-концов, никто уже не узнает, как там было на самом деле, ведь история переписывалась.
> 
> Как известно, с новгородцами при Крещении пришлось повозиться дольше всего, так что Кроули хорошо выполнил свою работу)

За всё время пребывания на Земле Кроули ещё не было настолько плохо. Он успел возненавидеть это место всем демоническим сердцем. Казалось, ещё немного — и он развоплотится, так и не выполнив своё задание. И ему будет очень стыдно при получении нового тела объяснять Вельзевул, что он пал смертью храбрых в битве с сугробами. Хотя вина Княгини Ада в сложившейся ситуации тоже присутствовала — это же надо было додуматься отправить зимой на северные территории демона, чьей настоящей сущностью являлся теплолюбивый змей. Кроули собирался эту претензию и высказать, если всё же отбросит здесь коньки.

Ледяной ветер бросал поднятый в воздух снег прямо демону в лицо. От холода кожу нещадно жгло, а пролетавшие по касательной снежинки ощущались на ней, словно мельчайшие лезвия. Падший беспомощно и зло рычал от позорного для оккультного существа стука зубов, от почти онемевших пальцев на руках и ногах, от слезившихся глаз, которые постоянно приходилось прикрывать от новых порций ветра и снега. Изначально на нём были очки, но их мгновенно залепляло белым слоем, не оставлявшим шансов видеть что-либо. Поддерживать тепло с помощью чуда у Кроули уже не было сил, потому что он делал так несколько часов подряд, а холод отнимал у него энергию. Украденная лошадь тоже уже на последнем издыхании тяжело пробиралась через сугробы, наваленные вчерашней метелью. Ни одной чёртовой деревни на пути. Хотя Кроули подозревал, что с самого пути давно сбился. Кругом бескрайние просторы с торчавшими голыми деревьями.

Несколько слоёв одежды, последний из которых был обшит мехом изнутри и снаружи, никак не помогали демону удерживать тепло, а на воротник ещё и цеплялся противный снег. Падший вообще не понимал, как хрупкие и слабые смертные могли жить здесь. Кроули старался как можно чаще сгибать и разгибать пальцы, державшие поводья, чтобы они совсем не окоченели. Демон действительно не представлял, что делать. Он не знал, где находился на данный момент, не видел поблизости никакого дыма, не мог себя согреть и уж тем более телепортироваться в Ад. Оставалось только дожидаться развоплощения от холода. Кроули чувствовал боль, жжение, усталость, но ещё ярче он ощущал, как страдал и мучился от холода его внутренний змей.

Падший решил развернуть лошадь, чтобы ветер дул хотя бы в спину, а не лицо. В какой-то момент, посмотрев вправо, он заметил силуэт, поднимавшийся из-за холма. Кроули направился навстречу, решив проверить, какой придурок, — такой же, как он сам, — ночью вылез из дома и по сугробам забрёл в белую пустошь. Возможно, и расспросил бы заодно про окрестности. Когда расстояние между ними было с тридцать метров, демон с удивлением и даже радостью почувствовал знакомое светлое присутствие. Не был бы Падший совсем без сил, почувствовал бы ангела за километр. Кроули видел, как перед лошадью с повозкой расходился в стороны, как вода перед Моисеем, снег, позволив всаднику двигаться навстречу быстрее. У Азирафаэля сил на чудеса явно было полно. Когда они остановились напротив друг друга, ангел в ужасе прикрыл рот ладонью в рукавице.

— Кроули, у тебя губы почти фиолетовые!

— С-сам дог-гадался, — демону захотелось рухнуть лицом прямо в сугроб, чтобы сдохнуть уже поскорее, а не так позориться, стуча зубами перед своим врагом-хорошим знакомым. Шевелить губами тоже было сложно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь вообще? — из-за порыва ветра ему пришлось повысить голос. — Куда тебе нужно? Ты заблудился? Очень опрометчиво с твоей стороны было в такую пого...

— Ангел! — рявкнул Кроули, перебив его. — Б-ближайшая деревня гд-де? — он очень надеялся, что Азирафаэль прискакал из какого-нибудь домика неподалёку, а не заблудился, как он сам.

— Я могу отвезти. Твоя лошадь не в лучшем состоянии. Давай, залазь в повозку.

Кроули упёрся руками в угол седла, и понял, что, даже если перекинет ногу и спрыгнет, то не сможет ни удержать равновесие с помощью рук, ни просто устоять на ногах — и те, и другие едва-едва ощущались, давали о себе знать только покалыванием при соприкосновении с чем-либо.

— Ох, Господи... — Страж спрыгнул с лошади и помог демону слезть. — Всё серьёзнее, чем я думал.

Ангел дотащил старательно, но безрезультатно перебиравшего ногами Кроули до повозки и усадил в неё, обернув созданным чудом тёплым покрывалом. Азирафаэль щёлкнул пальцами, переместив лошадь Падшего в деревню, из которой выехал. До нежилой избы, в которой временно остановился ангел, они доехали быстро, так как ветер ещё не успел замести снегом дорогу, проложенную чудом.

Кроули почти простонал, как только переступил порог и его лицо обдало теплом, вызвав на коже покалывание. Азирафаэль суетливо подкинул в печь новых дров, скинул свою верхнюю одежду и подошёл к Падшему, сняв с него шапку, меховой кафтан и рукавицы. Сам демон не смог бы сейчас сжать пальцами одежду. Страж схватил онемевшие ладони Кроули, вызвав у того тихое, чуть болезненное шипение. Он подвёл демона к печи, усадив напротив горнила, и подушечками больших пальцев начал мягко и осторожно растирать ледяную кожу. Падший всё ещё боролся со стуком зубов и онемевшими губами, поэтому ничего не возразил, хотя его сущность была против заботы. Применить согревание магией Азирафаэль не рисковал — демон не доверял ему в этом плане и не безосновательно, ведь не понятно, правильно ли она подействует.

— Итак, обморожение не такое сильное, чтобы пришлось отрезать пальцы, — бодро заключил ангел, на что Падший только хмыкнул. — Я ощутил что-то нехорошее на подсознательном уровне, а ещё через пару минут почувствовал и твоё слабое присутствие. Я подумал, что ты мог быть в опасности, и поспешил навстречу. Не зря. Думаю, ещё немного — и ты бы развоплотился. Мы, ангелы, сами по себе теплее, поэтому легче справляемся с холодом. Нас греет внутренний свет. Хотя я слышал, что демонов греет внутреннее пламя, которое разносится по крови. Однако ты не просто демон, а змей, а они вроде бы хладнокровные, да?

Кроули только кивнул в ответ, и Страж на время замолчал, ожидая, когда собеседник сможет разговаривать. Стук зубов и онемение прошли через несколько минут, губы приобрели естественный оттенок. Демон довольно резко высвободил свои руки из мягкого и тёплого захвата ангельских пальцев. Азирафаэль чуть расстроился от такой неблагодарности, но сразу вспомнил об инстинктивном отторжении нежности у демонов. Не солидно, гордость не позволяла принимать такое. Ангел знал Падшего не первую тысячу лет, а этого было достаточно, чтобы знать — Кроули отличался от обычных демонов. Он умел быть благодарным, хотя и не всегда показывал это. Он мог терпеть проявления заботы, хоть и не в больших количествах. Страж заметил, что с каждой их встречей предел демона по принятию доброты будто отодвигался. В самую их первую встречу на стене Кроули с радостью зашёл под белоснежное крыло, просто потому что это был первый дождь за всю историю, и он был холодным. Змеи любят влагу, но во время дождя обычно прячутся, как потом выяснилось. Однако, когда ангел позднее рискнул положить ладонь демону на плечо в утешающем жесте, тот отшатнулся. Сейчас же, уже в десятом веке нашей эры, Кроули реагировал на такие прикосновения спокойнее.

Азирафаэль положил руки на свои колени и решил продолжить разговор.

— Так что ты тут делаешь?

— А ты как думаешь? Убеждаю обычный, неграмотный и смертный люд не принимать новую религию. Так как это «изобретение» вашей стороны, очевидно, что я должен этому препятствовать.

— Кроули, но они всё равно её примут. Если не добровольно, то их...заставят, — ангелу было не очень комфортно говорить такое. Ему вообще часто было по-ангельски некомфортно от деяний его стороны. — Князь не допустит, чтобы в стране остались язычники.

— Можно заставить человека под страхом смерти принять религию на словах, но его убеждения не изменить так легко. Из-за того, что один человек изменил своей изначальной вере, тысячи людей теперь вынуждены сделать то же самое. Насильственное принятие Бога это так...по-вашему, — фыркнул он. Падший был недоволен таким порядком ещё больше Азирафаэля. Именно сомнения и несогласие и сделали Кроули тем, кем он являлся сейчас. Однако вслух жалеть людей ему было не солидно. Он поспешил утешить самого себя. — Что ж, я в любом случае творю зло. Я убеждаю смертных не принимать христианство, у них потом из-за этого проблемы, они злятся и страдают. Моя работа так или иначе выполняется, — Кроули пошевелил пальцами, размяв их. — А ты, ангел? Убеждаешь людей не сопротивляться Крещению?

— Ну, примерно так, да. Опять мы друг другу мешаем, — он улыбнулся чуть неловко. — Знаешь, я слышал, что наши собираются Владимира причислить потом к святым. И... — Страж смолк под взглядом Кроули, который метал бы молнии, если бы умел.

— К святым?! — прошипел демон. — Ангел, ты хоть знаешь, что он творил?! Например, сотни наложниц, разрушение христианских храмов, а потом принятие христианства из-за политики, а не истинной веры в Неё. Этот человек явно соответствует всем критериям для отбора в святые, — едко усмехнулся Падший.

— Ну... После принятия христианства ему аннулировали все грехи, — ангел потупил взгляд.

— Ооо, — язвительно протянул демон, — вот как оно работает.

— Кроули, я уже объяснял, что все решения принимаются без меня! — почти обиженно воскликнул Страж, почувствовав себя ложно обвинённым. — Не нужно мне говорить об этом так, словно я ничего не знаю или являюсь инициатором.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза: серо-голубые словно просили, а змеиные осуждали. Однако они осуждали не самого ангела, а его начальство. Кроули понял, что гнев на Небеса вымещает на том, кто принадлежит им и просто попался под руку, а также по совместительству близкий враг и хороший знакомый. Демон вздохнул и отвернулся от Азирафаэля, уставившись на огонь.

— Слушай, а зачем ты для своей работы отправился в глушь? — ангел решил вернуть разговор в прежнее русло.

— Побродить по деревням это моё дополнительное задание, за которое я взялся, просто чтобы задобрить Вельзевул после моего недавнего косяка в другой миссии. Основное задание было в Новгороде, где я свою работу уже сделал. Посмотрим потом, быстро они сдадутся новому порядку или нет.

— Но как ты додумался отправиться в путь, когда всё замело?

— Я видел, что после метели кто-то уже успел проложить дорогу, и я по ней поехал. А потом начался сильный ветер, и я обнаружил, что дальше дороги нет, её успело засыпать, — демон поднял с пола какой-то кусок ткани и протёр им свои очки от капель растаявшего снега.

— Но ведь после снежных осадков всегда бывает сильный ветер, Кроули... — Страж искренне не понимал, почему Падший забыл об элементарных вещах.

— Чёрт возьми, ангел! — раздражённо отмахнулся демон. — Не был я ни разу в таком холоде, никогда не видел такого количества снега. Это не для меня.

— Не сквернословь, — нахмурился Азирафаэль. Он понял, что не стоит напоминать Кроули о неудаче. Падший не признается в том, что не знал этой погодной закономерности. — Почему ты не телепортировался в Ад или прямиком в нужную деревню?

— Не осталось сил — это раз. Я потратил всё на согревание. Чтобы телепортироваться куда-то, нужно хоть раз в жизни то место видеть — это два. Я его не видел. В Ад мне спускаться не хотелось с невыполненным дополнительным заданием — это три.

Они сидели рядом в относительной тишине, задумавшись о своём. Потрескивали горевшие дрова, за окном завывал ветер. Ангел и демон не испытывали неловкости от молчания даже в первые их встречи, а спустя время — тем более. Им было вполне комфортно от присутствия друг друга, хотя они ещё не были полностью товарищами. Азирафаэль продолжал ждать от Кроули пакости, а Кроули боялся, что Азирафаэль по приказу начальства был способен уничтожить его, даже если не хотел — просто ради исполнения приказа, чтобы не пасть. Им обоим приходилось подавлять свои опасения ради проведения времени в довольно приятной и знакомой компании.

— Иди спать, Кроули — уже глубокая ночь. Ты сможешь восстановить не только бодрость, но и магические силы. В прошлый раз ты мне говорил, что человеческий сон тебе понравился, да?

— Да, отличный способ отдохнуть или убить время.

— Ложись на печь. Я посижу здесь.

Азирафаэль начудесил для Кроули одеяло, подушку и перину, чтобы тому было удобнее спать. Демон скинул сапоги и улёгся на печь, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и закутавшись. В течение двадцати минут ангел периодически поглядывал на него, поэтому заметил, что Падший всё никак не мог уснуть и постоянно ворочался. Страж подошёл к печи и обратил внимание на тканевый кокон, из которого торчали рыжие волосы.

— Кроули, тебе всё ещё холодно? На тебе две рубахи, штаны и подбитые мехом чулки, ты на печи и укрыт одеялом, — Азирафаэль дотронулся до кокона, лежавшего к нему спиной, и действительно почувствовал дрожь.

— Змей промёрз слишком сильно. Я буду согреваться даже медленнее, чем это происходит у людей. И как бы я не повернулся, хотя бы с одной стороны мне холодно, — тихо признался Падший. — Лежишь на спине — мёрзнет живот и грудь, лежишь на боку или животе — мёрзнет спина. Не волнуйся, Азирафаэль, развоплощение от холода мне уже не грозит.

Ему не ответили, хотя он знал, что Страж стоял на прежнем месте, он чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Кроули не знал, какое противостояние шло в голове ангела. Как несущая добро эфирная сущность он хотел помочь, тем более что проблема была у его хорошего знакомого, но эта же сущность одновременно противилась помощи демону и врагу. В итоге Страж всё-таки принял решение.

Падший уже всерьёз насторожился от того, что Азирафаэль не сдвигался с места и смотрел на него. Он хотел перевернуться на другой бок, чтобы поинтересоваться в чём дело, но тут раздался щелчок пальцев, и демон обнаружил, что из одежды на нём осталась только плотная и прикрывавшая всё необходимое бедренная повязка. Хотя прикрывать требовалось только со спины, потому что на данный момент у него отсутствовал пол. Он не успел возмутиться, как из-под его бока вырвали одеяло и быстро юркнули под него, ему за спину. Ещё более удивившийся и запаниковавший, он не успел откатиться подальше, развернуться и начать рычать на врага, как его замёрзшую, прохладную кожу словно обожгло теплом чужого тела, к которому его ещё ближе притянула лежавшая поперёк живота рука.

Кроули был жутко напряжён всем телом, готов к рывку в любой момент, перестал дышать и явно был растерян. Всё было настолько быстро и неожиданно, что он не мог выбрать: начать вырываться и набить ангельскую морду за нарушение личного пространства и раздевание, просто ругаться и шипеть или смириться.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты творишь?! — прорычал Кроули.

— Я слышал, что люди согреваются быстрее, если прижимаются друг к другу кожа к коже. Я чувствую себя виноватым, когда ничего не делаю, пока ты мёрзнешь, хотя могу помочь.

Инстинкты человеческого тела и змеиного кричали: «У тебя за спиной враг! Тебя схватили, и ты не можешь выбраться!», инстинкт демона кричал: «Тебя, обессиленного, схватил могущественный ангел! Он обнимает тебя, чтобы помочь — это недопустимо! Слишком много добра!»

— Слушай, я знаю, что от проявлений заботы тебе хочется шипеть, как вампиру на чеснок, но потерпи хотя бы сейчас. Это необходимость. Не мучай холодом свою змеиную сущность. Расслабься, я же не собираюсь во сне убить тебя. Ты как-то несколько раз помог, вот и мне дай тебя выручить.

Азирафаэль говорил прямо в шею Кроули, куда-то над выступавшим позвонком. Тёплый воздух обдувал крошечные волоски и вызвал по коже демона целый табун мурашек. От этого Падшему стало ещё некомфортней, ведь ангел точно должен был чувствовать этих маленьких и юрких предательниц своей кожей. Демоны не умели смущаться, и в этом Кроули не отличался от своих собратьев. Однако в любом правиле были исключения, и им являлся Азирафаэль. С ним Падший, в ужасе от происходивших с собой изменений, размякал, становился терпимее и чуть добрее, приобретал способность испытывать угрызения совести или смущаться. И сейчас он был переполнен смущением, ему хотелось вырваться из человеческой кожи и спрятаться где-нибудь, свернувшись чёрно-красным чешуйчатым клубком. Слишком много ощущений, слишком много тепла и нежности, лимит превышен в несколько раз. Слишком мало пространства между ними — его вообще нет, но Падший настолько испуган, растерян и смущён, что ему в голову даже не приходило ни одной мысли об интимности момента. Демон тихо зарычал и всё же дёрнулся вперёд в попытке вырваться. У него получилось немного увеличить расстояние между их телами, но неожиданно крепкая ангельская рука поперёк живота не дала ему уйти.

— Кроули... — в его голосе были осуждение, просьба, надежда, забота и слабая угроза. Только этот ангел мог сочетать такие разные оттенки интонаций.

Приподнявшийся на локте Падший рыкнул. Он понимал, как это опасно — лежать спиной к врагу. Он понимал, как это уязвимо — спать в присутствии врага. Он понимал, что хуже и страннее всего — спать прямо с врагом. Демону погрузиться в сон в руках ангела это как человеку лечь в змеиные кольца и ждать, когда они сожмутся на рёбрах и шее. Страж мог расплавить его своим внутренним светом, обжечь святым прикосновением ладони, вырвать скрытые в другом измерении крылья. Азирафаэлю, находившемуся на третьей, — после ангелов и архангелов, — ступени в иерархии, не составляло никакой трудности уничтожить саму сущность обычного демона, которым и являлся Кроули. И если у ангела было задание лично прикончить Падшего, «воевавшего» с ним не первую тысячу лет, то сейчас было самое подходящее время, ведь во сне демон почти не успел бы ничего почувствовать, а светлому и сострадавшему всем и вся существу это немного облегчило бы груз вины за убийство. Кроули не хотел становиться настолько уязвимым и беспомощным, не хотел терять свою демоническую гордость из-за объятий ангела. С другой стороны, у него не было выбора — восстановить силы, поспав, требовалось в любом случае. Этот ангел довольно упрям и если уж решил помочь, то не отстанет, если попросить его уйти с печи.

Падший понадеялся, что в Азирафаэле по отношению к нему сейчас преобладал хороший знакомый, а не враг, выдохнул медленно и тихо, постаравшись себя успокоить, и опустился на бок. Ангел улыбнулся рыжему затылку демона и подтянул замёрзшее, худое тело обратно, прижав к себе ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Кроули вздрогнул, когда рука Стража с его живота переместилась на грудь, успокаивающе провела по ней пару раз большим пальцем, и там и осталась. Демон зажмурился и сжал ладонь в кулак, от него так и шли волны негодования. _Слишком близко, тесно, неправильно и унизительно мило._ Если бы такую картину увидели его собратья, их бы сначала пробило на скупую слезу испанского стыда и позора, потом вырвало, а сам Кроули был бы приговорён к вечным пыткам всякой святостью. Однако Ад не следил за его деятельностью напрямую, смотреть было некому. И угрозы он от Азирафаэля не ощущал. И через какое-то время змей действительно начал согреваться. Ангел был очень тёплым и мягким — демон чувствовал это своей спиной, к которой прижимался выпуклый живот. Страж был весь, как одна большая, удобная подушка. Даже колени, которые упирались под его собственные, не были острыми и костлявыми. Из-за своего худого, жилистого телосложения, демон внезапно почувствовал себя хрупким по сравнению с полноватым, но крепким ангелом. Его кожа была бледной, нежной и гладкой, как у младенцев, и прикасаться к ней оказалось довольно приятно для Падшего. Кроули в голову закралась мысль, что когда-нибудь ему может захотеться снова почувствовать рядом это тёплое, ангельское тело, но точно не в ближайшее время. Того зашкаливавшего количества добра и заботы, которые он терпел сейчас, хватит ему ещё на несколько сотен лет для «переваривания».

Кроули постепенно расслаблялся и в какой-то момент даже прикрыл глаза, готовый погрузиться в сон. Азирафаэль снисходительно улыбнулся, когда под его рукой тело перестало быть натянутым, как струна, и даже попыталось прильнуть к нему ещё ближе, хотя было уже некуда. Ангел видел в действиях Кроули типичное кошачье поведение — гордые и независимые создания рычали и брыкались, когда их брали на руки и гладили, но потом смирялись со своей участью и даже начинали урчать. Встречались и такие усатые гордецы, которые рычали и урчали одновременно.

Азирафаэль тоже не чувствовал себя комфортно поначалу. Если Кроули опасался, что Страж мог его убить, то ангел опасался, что Падший не упустит возможности извратить происходящее какими-либо неуместными и грязными шутками, намёками. Да и в любом случае, так близко находиться к демону и врагу... Вряд ли он ещё раз решится на такое. Однако сейчас ему помогла успокоиться решимость оказать помощь. И вместе с тем, как расслаблялся Кроули, а его аура негодования становилась слабее, беспокойство ангела тоже утихало.

Они лежали «ложечками», дышали друг с другом в такт, завёрнутые в одеяло. Уже как двадцать минут назад согревшийся демон уснул, убаюканный окружавшим его теплом и тихим завыванием ветра за окном. Внутренний змей ластился к главному и ближайшему источнику тепла. Азирафаэль, конечно, не спал. Слушая тихое сопение демона, он думал о том, насколько важной была эта ночь в истории их взаимоотношений. Он решился вплотную, тело к телу, приблизиться к Падшему, а тот решился уснуть в его присутствии. Оба пошли против собственных установок и принципов, оба переступили через свои страхи. Они не перестанут быть врагами после этой ночи, но, безусловно, ими был сделан огромный шаг по укреплению доверия.

Кроули чуть задвигался во сне и пробурчал что-то. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, когда его ладонь, прижатая к груди демона, оказалась схвачена руками Падшего. Ангел смутился, но не смог не приподняться на локте, чтобы глянуть на это зрелище. Кроули обеими ладонями обхватил руку Стража и прижимал к себе, как дети обнимали игрушки. Азирафаэль не сдержал мягкой улыбки и аккуратно лёг обратно, стараясь не разбудить спящего.


End file.
